La llegada de una personita awesome
by Van Jaeger Kirkland
Summary: Últimamente Roderich se ha sentido extraño por una "enfermedad" la cual lo ha agobiado durante unos meses. Elizaveta no se queda atrás y averigua por unos estudios cuál es el problema de su amigo, poco después se lleva una gran sorpresa junto con el castaño al resivir los resultados. Roderich estaba emabarazado y del Prusiano. Advertencia: Mpreg & Lemon. PruAus
1. Síntomas y Resultados

La casa del austriaco era un desastre, claro, algo fuera de lo común,¿Por qué?, simple, el dueño de aquella mansión se sentía como un zombie, no paraba de vomitar, ni quería comer mucho y cuando le daba el hambre a media noche eran sobre cosas que ni dios había creado, por ejemplo: Pescado con aceitunas verdes cubierto con mantequilla de mani o Pastel imposible glaseado con caviar molido y espolvoreado de wasabi (!). Simplemente esos "antojitos" del Austriaco no eran normales; de igual modo su humor había cambiado bruscamente, casi pareciendo un tsundere como Arthur.

En fin, durante este tiempo -unos tres meses para ser exactos- Elizaveta lo había estado cuidando día y noche, no le importaba no dormir o no comer, sólo quería que su mejor amigo estuviera con bien, y bueno, tambien en esos días había estado pensando el ¿Por qué? de su repentina "enfermedad", a lo que lo hizo llevarlo al doctor -pagando ella claro, ya que roderich no gastaría ni un centavo en medicinas- donde le hicieron algunos estudios, en los cuales, los doctores le dijeron que dentro de una semana enviarían el resultado.

Y así tuvo que esperar la castaña húngrara, muy pasientemente soportando a su "enfermo" amigo, hasta que al fin llegó esa semana. Muy atenta esperaba un sobre, fax o mensaje del resultado, notó después que debajo de la puerta se asomaba un sobre color crema con la insignia del hospital.

-¡Al fin! -tomando aquella carta, comenzó a abrirla con muchísimo cuidado como si de romperse se tratase- Bien señor Austria.. veamos que enfermedad tiene usted -leyó con atención cada párrafo, linea y palabra, sin perderse detalle, poco después de terminar de leer se quedó estática, casi boqui-abierta-

-¿Elizaveta? -llamaba curioso a su amiga acercandose después al verla en ese estado- ¿Estás bien?

-Señor Austria...- la húngrara sólo sonrió amplio abrazandose muy bien al castaño dandole un par de vueltitas en el aire- ¡Señor Austria, usted va a ser madre!

-Elizaveta... detente porfavor -intentando calmar la "emoción" de la chica, una vez en suelo firme se sacudió las prendas y ajustó sus lentes- Ahora ¿De que estás hablando? ¿Cómo que ser "madre"?

-Estoy hablando de los resultados de sus estudios ¡hoy mismo llegó un sobre donde indicaba que usted está embarazado! -mostrandole aquellos papeles- ¿ve? ¿Acaso no es una agradable noticia?

-...y-yo..¿e-embarazado? -ni pudiendoselo creer, temblaron sus manos al enterarse de la noticia por su lectura- no puede ser -tocó suave su vientre que al parecer SÍ estaba comenzando a abultarse- creí que era por que comía mucho...

-Pero si usted no quería comer nada, además, sus antojos esos raros no le llenaban... -da un leve suspiro- parece que no le agrada la idea ¿verdad?

-N-No es eso... es solo que... -retrocedió un poco para tumbarse en el sofá individual situado atrás de él- Me parece ilógico ¿Un hombre embarazandose? no es muy común que digamos

-Vamos Señor Austria, no cuestione a los "cinco metros prussianos" -comenzó a reir divertida mientras le guiñaba el ojo derecho-

-¡Elizaveta! ¿Tú cómo sabes eso? -sonrojandose de vergüenza ante eso- A-Aún así... si yo estuviera embarazado... no se como lo tomaría Gilbert...

"Hay Roddy, tu no sabes de lo que es capáz una fujoshi" pensó, escuchó después lo otro poniendose seria. Ante eso la castaña tomó cartas en el asunto, salió rumbo a su habitación donde se colocó una cintilla de balas, casco, chaleco anti-balas, cargó su metralleta y colocó un rifle en su espalda, buscó algunos objetos punzo cortantes como cuchillos, tijeras y escarpelo. Luego volvió con el otro sin antes pintarse en sus mejillas dos lineas negras estilo militar.

-Donde se le ocurra a ese idiota abandonarte o que abortes... ¡Se las verá con Elizaveta Hedervary! -sosteniendo una sonrisa maliciosa y algo sádica-

-Elizaveta... no es para tanto -suspiraba el austriaco- mañana mismo iré a comentarle, tranquila, calmada y sobre todo sin armas.

Hungría sólo asintió haciendo un ligero puchero infantil, igual, no iba a bajar la guardia, por eso ya tenía bien alistadas sus armas y sobre todo sartenes por si el Prusiano le hacía algo malo al Austriaco, Ah no, si se atrevía a abandonarle o decirle que se decisiera del bebé no se la acabaría, estaba dispuesta a hacer que sus "cinco metros" ahora fueran "cinco centrimetros prussianos".

* * *

Jo jo jo más PruAus, yeah! *^* una de mis parejas favoritas además del UsUk ~

En este caso haré como un drabble -ahora si- o algo parecido, aunque como notan.. redacto mucho así que ni modo(?) xD  
espero les haya gustado, y si es así dejenme un review :3

¿Sugerencias, quejas, alagos a mi persona? Diganmelo igual por un Review, me gustaría saber lo que piensan mis fans(?)  
Jajajaja okay. Guten tag! :D


	2. Una asombrosa noticia para Gilbert

Después de un largo día de sermón por la Húngrara, Roderich decidió tomar un descanso en su habitación, mientras veía unas notas musicales, pensaba en ¿Cómo le diría semejante noticia al albino? y más ¿Cómo reaccionaría?, tenía miedo de que sus respuestas fueran: "¿Qué? ¿Un hijo de ore-sama? ¡Já! seguro te revolcaste con ese Vash y me cargas el paquete, eso no es nada awesome ¿Sabes? Dejemos hasta aquí, maldita puta" o "Sí claro... un hijo mio, ya quisieras señorito, además ¿No crees que ya tengo suficientes problemas? tengo que lidiar con ese narizotas comunista y cuidar de west, bah, vete a la mierda junto con esa cosa" Así como lo conocía, pero bueno, pasó la noche y despertó un poco mejor el castaño y bien decidido a visitar al prusiano sin darse cuenta que él le había tomado delantera.

-Kesesese~ Mirate señorito, estás echo un desastre -sonreía engreido el peliblanco desde la ventana, dió un salto y se puso frente a el- esa marimacho de hungría me dijo que has estado enfermo por unos meses, pero no te preocupes, seguro que la presencia del awesome me te curará!

-Gilbert, el doctor dijo que mi enfermedad se aliviará en otros seis meses -comentó casi en susurro-

-¿En seis meses? pero entonces si contamos los que estuviste enfermo.. son ¿nueve meses? -ladeando su cabeza totalmente confuso, después de un rato de pensar, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo- no me digas que...

-S-Sí, e-estoy... -apunto de decirle hasta que el menor cubrió su boca con la palma de su mano-

-¡Estás embrujado por uno de esos hechizos de Kirkland! -frunció el ceño sacando su fusta- Eso o el idiota comunista vino a hacerte algo.. -sonrió sádico lamiendo el contorno de su fusta- Idiota, atacaré sus zonas vitales...kesese~

El Austriaco casi se quedó en shock por eso, estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando la húngrara entró tirando de una patada la puerta, su rostro figuraba una sonrisa de ira, tenía el ceño bien fruncido y apretados los puños. Se encaminó a paso firme a Prusia tomándolo del cuello de la camisa pegando sus frentes.

-Serás idiota Weillschmidt... Dime, a que te suena que Roddy estuviera vomitando todo el tiempo, su humor haya cambiado y su vientre haya CRECIDO ¿he? -apuntandole con una sartén-

-¿A qué? Pues obvio, Kirkland le dió de sus asquerosos scones haciendo que los vomitara, su humor se halla vuelto tsundere como el y haya engordado -contestó neutro mirándola fijo-

La húngrara casi se da un "Faceplam" ante semejante respuesta, tomó bien su sartén en plan de darle un buen golpe a la cabeza cuando el castaño la detuvo, soltó al albino alejándose aún molesta. Roderich ayudó a Gilbert a levantarse, tomó aire y apretó sus puños.

-Gilbert, lo que Elizaveta trataba de decirte es que... -temblando ante sus palabras- estoy embarazado...

-¿De quien?

-¿Cómo que de quien? ¡Pués de tí, bastardo!

El silencio reinó el lugar, Gilbert volteó a ver al austriaco quien asintió a las palabras de su amiga, el peliblanco se quedó un rato pensando con un rostro serio, luego comenzó a acercarse lentamente al castaño, una vez cerca tomó su mentón para plantarle un beso en los labios y después separarse.

-¿Creías que me enfadaría y te dejaría? Nah, eso no sería awesome de mi parte -sonriendole, se agachó un poco más para desabotonarle los últimos dos botones de su camisa blanca, la abrió dando en descubierto su vientre y posó su mano en este acariciandole- Será igual de awesome que ore-sama

-No te ilusiones tanto, que no quiero que se paresca mucho a ti -rie ligeramente mientras acariciaba los cabellos del prusiano- Será un gran caballero

-¿Caballero? Suenas como ese idiot de Kirkland -ladeando la mirada- bah, cuando cresca le enseñaré las tecnicas de ore-sama para tomar las regiones vitales de sus enemigos kesesese~

-Nunca cambias, obaka-san -dicho esto subió el rostro del prusiano acercándolo al de el para regresarle el beso de manera lenta como el solo sabía- Danke, Ich liebe dich

-Ja, es la primera vez que te escucho hablar en el alemán que tanto odias but, Guten -revolviendole el cabello, poco después se acercó a sus labios pegando su aliento con el del castaño- Ich liebe dich auch, mein master faul

Estaban a punto de besarse de nuevo cuando un pequeño "grito fangirlesco" los interrumpió, además de un sonido de flashes apenas percatados. Ambos voltearon a ver a la castaña quien estaba toda sonrojada con una cámara en manos y dibujandosele en el rostro una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Como esto ya está arreglado, yo me iré a añadir las fotos a mi album, Chao ~ -saliendo de aquel sitio muy feliz rumbo a su habitación-

-Elizaveta... aveces es algo indecente -suspiraba el austriaco-

-Supongo -arqueando una ceja ante el comportamiento de la húngrara, igual el prusiano sabía de la adicción al "Yaoi" de la castaña, tanta adicción que hasta una vez le pidió de favor si podían hacer el amor Austria y el frente a ella, petición la cual no negó el prusiano pero el austriaco sí- Guten, sigamos en lo que estabamos

Austria asintió dejandose llevar por los labios del prusiano que nuevamente invadian los de el. Y así pasaron todo el resto del día juntos, claro al siguiente día Hungría aprovechó para darle una larga lista de lo que "Debe y No debe hacer con Rod", esta lista iniciaba con los deberes básicos como limpieza y alimentación, hasta las restricciones como el no tener sexo con el por esos dias, noticia cual no le agradó del todo al albino.

* * *

Capitulo 2 de mi Drabble *^*/ ¡Viva el PruAus!  
:Aww yeah: lo iré actualizando cada día si puedo -w-. Guten, si les gustó dejenme un review diciendo lo awesome que fué ;3  
¿Quejas, sugerencias,dudas? Diganmelo por Review o PM  
Guten Tag ! :3


	3. Lista de Deberes y Restricciones

Después de un par de días, Hungría le había estado enseñando las reglas de la lista dada anteriormente, a lo que el prusiano solo asintió tratando de comprender, más una de las últimas restricciones. En ese tiempo estuvo con el Austriaco día y noche, aveces comenzaba a hartarse de que a cada dos horas lo despertase diciéndole que fuera al restaurante más cercano y barato a comprarle su "comida rarita" o que derrepente su humor cambiara, sí, aveces estaba de tan de buenas que en las mañanas resivia un beso de buenos días, pero otras ocasiones estaba de malas, tanto que comenzaba a gritarle un sin fin de cosas y una vez inclusive quizo lanzarle el piano, pero gracias a Elizaveta que llegó a tiempo para salvar al joven padre.

-Mein Gott, esto no es awesome -se repetía mientras bostezaba por el sueño y cansancio que se cargaba, ahora comprendía por que la húngrara traía ojeras la primera vez que fué a la casa- Pero todo por el futuro hijo de ore-sama y mein liebe -sonrió vagamente, notó que habían pasado cinco minutos de que el oji-violeta no le ordenara nada, aprovechó para dormirse un rato en un sofá, pero en eso...

En eso sonó una campanilla, era el castaño llamando casi como mayordomo a su amante, el albino sin remedio se levantó y fué con el mayor todo desganado, casi se caía de las escaleras en el camino pero sobrevivió.

-¿What's up? Rod -intentando sonreirle- ¿Quieres más de tu comida rara esa?

-No Gracias, iba a pedirte que me dieras un baño pero... pareces cansado, mejor ve a dormir un momento -comentó tranquilo-

-Ja, danke... -apunto de dar vuelta y salir, se detiene en seco "Wait, si sumamos un master faul + tina de agua tibia + sin ropa + solo nosotros dos + cinco metros prusianos + Viena = ¡Nuestro hijo tendrá un hermano! kesese~ " sonriendo victorioso por su magnifica idea, dió media vuelta y sonrió- Come on Master, no puedo dejar mi responsabilidad a un lado, así que ore-sama te ayudará a bañarte -comentando normal con una insana sonrisa en el rostro, lo cargó para llevarlo al baño, cerró bien y lo sentó en una banquita del sitio "Guten, ore-sama recuerda la última restricción y debo tener responsabilidad... ¡Bah a quien engaño! ¡Hoy tomaré Viena!" valiendole la ultima regla.

Y bueno, la última restricción era "Nada de sexo hasta que el bebé nasca" cual noticia que a Gilbert no le agrado nada, por lo cual tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de "comerse" a su pareja, pero esa mañana sería diferente, la húngrara no estaba, solo se encontraban ellos, solos, en un baño, un movimiento más.. y ¡Adiós estúpidas reglas y hola invasión de regiones vitales!. Era un día de suerte para el albino, en fin, no desaprovechó segundo para comenzar a desprender las ropas del castaño, primero desbotonó y quitó la camisa blanca, después los botines, calcetas y pantalones, solo dejando el boxer. Prusia Saboreó el ver a su pareja en ese estado, casi desnudito,con boxers algo cortos, cabello ligeramente alborotado, piel rosada -más en los pezones y vientre-, mejillas ruborisadas, ojos mas llamativos de lo común, piernas suaves y excitantes, lo único relevante era el vientre un poco más abultado pero ¡Ah! era el paraíso del albino.

-Hace tiempo que no admiraba tu cuerpo tan sexy, mein master -sonrió colocandolo en la tina de agua tibia con cuidado-

-¡Obaka-san! Deja de decir cosas así.. -soltó un gran suspiro el castaño- ahora, comienza a bañarme

-Claro -tomó una esponja comenzando a tallar su espalda, cuello y brazos primero- ¿hm? -sonrió un poco más al ver un cierto tatuaje color lila en el cuello del mayor, se acercó lamiendo el contorno de éste- este tatto es igual de awesome como tu lunar ~

-Indecente... d-deja de lamerme... -se quejó un poco intentando apartar al otro- Elizaveta también me dió una copia de la esa lista y no pienses que voy a dejar que rompas las reglas.

-Come on Rod, será so awesome -sonriendo ladino, se acercó a morder ligeramente el lóvulo, escuchó al instante un gemido suave por parte del otro "Vaya, está más sensible.. kesese esto será más facil"-

Gilbert comenzó a deslizar sus manos por los pezones del austriaco comenzando a jugar con ellos y apretarlos, mientras se acercaba más para lamer cuello y hombro haciendo que el castaño se ruborisara y soltara un ligero gemido. Continuó un rato así hasta endurecerlos, sonrió y bajó sus manos hasta acariciar la zona baja del austriaco "Te haré mío, señorito".

-¡GILBERT WEILLSCHMIDT! -Gritó la húngrada derrumbado la puerta de aquel baño, se acercó al prusiano jalándolo del cuello de la camisa y arrastrándolo- ¡Idiota, deja de pensar solo en sexo y concentrate en tu bebé!

-¡Calla, mujer! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es resistirse ante un señorito sexy y violable! -bufando intentando soltarse de su agarre-

-Creeme que lo se, bueno, no en esa perspectiva.. pero te entiendo -soltandolo- Sé cuanto quieres devorar a Roddy, escuchar sus gemidos deleitándose como si fuera una melodía, saborear su cuerpo suave que pide a gritos los cinco metros prusianos... -solloza- ¡Bastardo,Yo también tengo sentimientos! ¡Yo tambien quiero que lo hagas para gravarlos y maravillarme con una buena escena de sexo salvaje! pero... leí que era peligroso que hicieran "eso" durante el embarazo, además de que el doctor lo prohibió.

-¿Cómo puede ser riesgoso si es un hombre? -arqueando una ceja- Ese doctor ¡atacaré sus zonas vitales para que me deje tomar Viena!

-Imbésil...-haciendose nuevamente un "faceplam", posa su mano en su hombro sonriendole cálidamente- hagamos un trato, si cumples con TODAS las reglas que te pongo y te portas bien.. Convenceré al doctor para que remueva dicha restricción, tu te violes a Roddy, yo grabo y todos felices.

Prusia aceptó de inmediato, estrechó su mano con la de la castaña y se dirigió a terminar de bañar al Austriaco. Okay, perdería su ego para obedecer unas estúpidas reglas, pero valía la pena(!) Al fin iba a poder acostarse con su Lieben, hacerlo gemir de palser y dolor, recorrer su cuerpo con sus sensuales manos y lo mejor, invadir Viena con Berlín.

* * *

Fluch, me tardé en subirlo ._.Uu y eso que ya tenía echo la mitad xD  
Sorry Gente! Dx la escuela me impide tener tiempo libre para subirlo.. u.ú but, whatever.  
Aquí el dichoso cap 3, luego subo el capítulo 4 -no tengo fecha fija así que esperen(?)-

Notas: Algunos de mente inocente han de pensar por qué puse "Viena y Berlín" pués bien ¿A que les suena invadir Viena con Berlín? :If you know what I mean: ;3  
Pista: Berlín = five meters xD ¡Come on people! ~

Ah si, dejenme un review con sus sugerencias, quejas, dudas, o alagos a mi persona ;) se les agradece que los envien ( w )  
Hacen feliz a ore-sama sabiendo que quieren más caps ; w ; /

Como sea... ¡Guten Tag!

P.D: A l s Fujoshis que me piden lemon.. aquí les dí una provadita, BUT sí haré caps con lemon, no se alteren xD


	4. El tío Ludwig

Un nuevo día se presentaba para el albino, aunque en lugar de tener sus ojeras y cansancio extremo, estaba totalmente activo, todo claro al trato que tuvo con la castaña, aquel de que si seguía sus ordenes, podría hacer lo que se le antojara con el azabache y bueno, eso significaba pedirle sus revistas del _bdsm _a su hermano... Aunque era sólo para darle una hojeada que el grandioso prusia no necesita mucha ayuda de algo como eso.

¡Pero en Fin! La cuestión es que ya han pasado semanas y Gilbert se había estando portando bien, inclusive había dejado de ver sus revistas "prohibidas" y cancelado todas las citas previas con el bad trio para tomar cerveza y luego ver unas cuantas películas... tan "Francis". Ahora mismo se encontraba en el jardín con su amado austriaco tomando té, sí, en realidad a Gilbert le gusta el té y a Rod el café, aunque todos creían lo contrario o que el albino se la pasaba tomando cerveza y el austriaco té de Sakuras.

Gilbert estaba sentado de su forma usual, las piernas arriba de la mesa. Acto que le incomodó al mayor y como consecuencia le dijo un par de regaños por que fuera una persona decente y se sentara de la forma correcta.

-Ya ya, mucho escándalo por una forma de sentarse. Meingott, de verdad te afecta la hormona el estar así -suspiró bebiendo algo de té-

-¡Cálla, Obaka-san! Si se supone que fuiste un caballero teutón, debes saber como es que deben ser educadas las personas. -ladeó la mirada- Cambiando de tema ¿Te has puesto a pensar en cómo se lo dirás a tu hermano?.

-¡¿WAS?! -Gilbert estuvo a punto de escupir el líquido que tenía casi por tragar, solamente comenzó a toser repetidas veces- Gott... west. -negando con la cabeza- No lo se, el es comprensivo, te conoce bien y es mein bruder, pero decirle así nada más.. -"¿Oye que mierda estás pensando? ¡Tú eres AWESOME! ¡Puedes decirle a Lud que va a ser tío!" asintió decidido- ¿Sabes? Para luego es tarde~ -dijo apenas levantándose y terminando el té- Iré con west, no vayas a salir... o hacer algo peligroso, de todas formas dejo a Gilbird para que te cuide -posando aquel ave en la cabeza del austriaco- Ja, te veo en un rato!

-¿Qué? ¡Gilbert, espera! -No pudo detener al prusiano, aunque bueno, por parte estaba bien que fuera a enterarse Ludwig pero el pensaba una mejor manera de decírselo... ir con el los dos juntos... y soltarle poco a poco atravéz de una charla civilizada que iba a ser tío. Ah claro, pero no recordó Roderich quien era el padre, alguien que seguía reglas por conveniencia, un loco, desalmado, masoquista, egocéntrico, directo, burlón, troll y demás. "Espero al menos le diga con delicadeza todo esto" casi le rezaba en mente a su Reina María Antonieta y su padre Rey Fernando II por que fueran sus deseos escuchados.- Mejor vamos adentro, Gilbird.

* * *

De vuelta con Gilbert.

Beilschmidt no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas de camino a casa de su hermano, pensando en las expresiones "Kakkoi" que tendría, desde quedarse en shock, hasta sonrojarse por el pensar como ocurrió dicho suceso. "El rostro de west no lo olvidaré ¡Inclusive irá a mis memorias!" pensaba. Llegó hasta su camioneta negra, donde se subió y condució hasta el mismo objetivo, claro, no podía ir a pie... estaba cerca la casa de Rod de la de West .. Pero no tanto~.

Por el camino comenzaba a imaginar la situciación como por ejemplo el llegar y decirle de golpe : "WEST ¡Serás próximamente un kakkoi tío para el pequeño awesome hijo de ore-sama! kesese~" y que el otro reaccionara como : "¡¿WAS?! ¿PERO CÓMO PASÓ?" y se desmayara de la impresión, sí, realmente le gustaba darle ese tipo de noticias a su hermano, siempre tenía un rostro nuevo y preguntas inocentes que poner. No tardó mucho en llegar, bajó del auto y observó a un cierto castaño chocolate claro junto al rubio

-Ohe, Italia. Deberías concentrarte más en tu entrenamiento y dejar de jugar con ese gato.

- Vee~ Pero es muy guay -Acariciando sus patitas y orejas- Nhe Nhe, Doitsu~ ¿Te gustan los Gatos?

-Ja, por algo tengo al mío. -mirando de re-ojo a aquel gato gris con un listón alemán, que éste como que se erizó y corrió a un punto determinado- ¿hm?

-¿Ah? ¡Oye, No ataques a mi fabulosa persona!

- ¡Ah! Kowaio Kowaio suena como un monstruo! -corriendo en círculos.

-No, suena como Aniki. -Fué el alemán directo a donde se encaminó el pequeño neko, arqueó una ceja al ver tamaño escenario.- ...

El pequeño Neko!Doitsu estaba atacando, rasguñando, mordiendo al albino, que este solo se la pasaba intentando separarlo. Una vez logrado esto, el gato volvió a erizarse y salir de allí, Gilbert estaba echo un fiasco, todo rasguñado y con la ropa media rota. Digamos que la verdad Gilbert no se llevaba muy bien con los felinos, de alguna manera siempre lo atacaban por X razón, aunque el único que era "normal" es Caustria, el gato de Roderich.

-¡West! Deberías de darle entrenamiento más duro a tu felino. Siempre termina atacando al grandioso de ore-sama.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que todos los gatos te ataquen, Aniki. Por cierto ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?.

-Kesese~ no me digas que mi awesome persona no puede visitarte por que extraña ver tu kakkoi rostro~

Alemania sólo arqueó una ceja, se cruzó de brazos y dió una mirada neutra al mayor casi como un "Are you fucking kidding me"? . Prussia tomó del brazo al rubio para alejarse un poco más del Italiano, logrando adentrarse al bosque.

-Gut, Ore-sama sabía que no podía engañarte, así que... ham.. -rascandose la cabeza- kesese~ Simplemente es una awesome noticia.

-Aniki, dilo de una vez, Italia está seguro esperandome..

- Ja, Rod está embarazado y espera un awesome hijo de ore-sama~

-¿El señor Austria está esperando un bebé? ~ ¿Pero como pudieron hacer eso? Vee ~~

En efecto, como es usual, ya hasta el Italiano se había acoplado a la conversación y eso que estaban bastante lejos. Los germanos vieron al italiano, luego se cruzaron sus miradas como diciendo "Vive con ese romano que es igual de pervertido que Francis ¿Y no sabe cómo se hacen los niños?". El rubio se acercó a darle un pequeño golpesito con el codo en señal de que cambiara de tema o le respondiera de la forma más CIVILIZADA que pudiera.

-Wenn... Ita-chan, cuando Mamá Gilbird y Papá Gilbird se quieren mucho mucho mucho, y el awesome padre Gilbird toma las regiones vitales de mamá Gilbird y al igual defiende Viena de enanos suizos pues..~

Ludwig no pudo evitar darse un "Face plam" como Elizabetha en los primeros episodios, Sí, sabía que su hermano era algo.. Infantil pero no para tanto, solo alejó al italiano.

-Felicidades, Aniki. Prometo algún día ir a visitar a Eldestein para felicitarle de la misma manera, hm... tambien luego iremos a beber cerveza. Ahora, Italia, vamos de vuelta al entrenamiento.

-¿Vee? ¿Pero que pasó con la historia?...

-West... aveces eres tan kakkoi~ -rió al ver como se iba con el italiano "Claro que igual Ita-chan es kakkoi~"- Fué mejor de lo que esperaba, ahora de vuelta con mein meister.

Había vuelto ya en unos treinta minutos a casa de su pareja cuando vió que la puerta de entrada estaba semi-abierta. Gilbert se quedó confuso, seguramente había llegado Eli de sus compras. Sí, seguro era eso pero.. su perspectiva cambió al sentir un ambiente medio extraño. Entró con cuidado a la casa, cerró e inspeccionó todas las habitaciónes, al parecer no era la húngrara quien había llegado, ya que siempre se encontraba en la cocina o en la sala. Se medio preocupó, sacó una de sus armas y se encaminó a la última habitación, la de Rod. "Gut, ore-sama sabe de estrategia militar, ha estado junto con los teutones y es un awesome guerrero prusiano, no dejaré que alguien quiera hacerle algo a MEIN meister" frunció el ceño, giró la perilla con cuidado "¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?" que bah, se alejó un poco para patear la puerta hasta derribarla.

-¡¿Pero que mierda está pasando aquí?!

¿Qué había visto? Nada más que a Vash encima del austriaco subiéndole la camisa. Ambos estaban en el suelo, agitados, sonrojados y con el cabello alborotado.

* * *

Hello!.

Matenme si quieren(?) sí, he tardado en subir este cap, y bueno, tomé parte de los comentarios para que apareciera cuando le daban la noticia a Lud y eso -w-/.

Espero les haya gustado, y como vuelvo ya a clases.. prometo hacer un espacio y poder hacer más seguido los caps QwQ  
Por cierto, jo jo jo Gracias por sus Reviews~ hacen feliz a la Autora :'3 und Les dejaré en suspenso por saber como es que llegó a ver un supuesto "SuAus" nuestro awesome Prussia ewe

T-chao!

P.D : Dejen Reviews nuevos con cosas que quieran que aparesca, sus sugerencias, quejas, dudas y pedidos son bienvenidos ^^  
P.D 2: Perdonen el dejar medio abandonado esto~ y las faltas de ortografía también.  
P.D 3: Les deseo un feliz año nuevo~ que bueno, ya vamos a mediados de enero pero :It's something: xD  
P.D 4: Les invito a que lean mis otros Fics -w-


	5. Un suizo al ataque

No era verdad, no podía ser verdad, apenas dejó al austriaco unos momentos y ya estaba con otro hombre, y lo peor, con ese suizo. Gilbert frunció mucho más el ceño, puso una mirada que te helaba los huesos, apretó bien los puños, rechinó sus dientes, no, engañar a un Weillschmidt, jamás.

-¡Carajo! ¡Que alguien me explique lo que está pasando aquí!

El austriaco sólo se quedó tembloroso por el sonar de su voz mucho más grave e intimidante como la de un buen alemán, mientras Vash únicamente se quedaba mirándole con seriedad, el rubio se levantó de encima del azabache, se sacudió las prendas elegantemente y miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido al prusiano.

-Es hora de que sepas la verdad.

*Flash back*

Roderich después de que Gilbert se fue a avisarle a su hermano, pensó un momento en que aparte de Eli, también debía comunicarle de esto a su mejor amigo, Vash. Aunque de cierto modo comenzó a dudar por las expresiones del mayor, ya que él era.. como decirlo.. más "espontaneo".

-Vamos Roderich, es tu mejor amigo de la infancia... le has contado todo, además el también lo ha hecho, no puedes ocultarle algo así ¿Verdad? -suspiró- Es mejor decirle de una vez, antes de que el se entere por su cuenta.

Ante su decisión, fue rápidamente a tomar un baño, se vistió con sus mejores ropas casuales,se peinó perfectamente dejando su rulo rebelde elevarse, tomó su bastón y sombrilla. De este modo salió de la casa para subirse a su carrosa,indicó al chófer que fuera a casa del rubio. En el camino iba nervioso, jugando con sus manos, seguramente que si le decía esa noticia pues se alegraría.. pero si se enterara de que es hijo del albino... seguro que lo mata.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, bajó cautelosamente cubriéndose con su sombrilla y caminando apoyándose de su bastón, tragó saliva, ya estaba a unos pasos de la puerta, cuando unos disparos se escucharon, bastantes cercanos, dándole casi uno en el hombro.

-¿Quién está allí? ¡Les he dicho que no se metan en mi territorio!

-¿V-Vash? Soy yo.. Roderich.

-¿Rod? -se asomó un poco por la ventana- Ah.. pasa.

¿Por qué siempre suiza cargaba su metralleta a todos lados y disparaba hasta a sus conocidos? Nadie sabía, era un enigma más para el mundo. Eldestein al ver que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse, dió paso a entrar, saludó a su amigo con una reverencia, dejó su sombrilla y bastón donde debe ser, fue a sentarse a la sala después.

-¿Y bien? No sueles visitarme mucho, debe ser algo importante.

-Esto.. sí, es algo importante.. -tragó saliva- Pero antes de decirte.. ¿Podrías darme un poco de té? Creo que tengo la garganta algo seca.

-Perdona, es verdad, no te he ofrecido nada.

El rubio fué por el té pedido por el menor,mientras el austriaco ahora temblaba de nervios, más por que veía que traía su nueva metralleta, seguro que si le soltaba la sopa de un jalón le llenaba los pulmones de balas. Minutos luego había llegado el suizo, algo confundido por verle de esa manera, más por algo que notó.

-Rod.. ¿Te has estado alimentando bien? -dándole la taza-

-Danke -tomándola- ¿Alimentándome? Pues.. sí, supongo. -dando un sorbo-

-No te creo.. -sentándose a su lado- estás mucho más gordo de lo que recuerdo, seguramente ese albino te ha traido comida chatarra de esa americana que el yankee luego trae, por que Eli te cuida bien.

-¿Gilbert? Oh bueno hablando de eso.. el tiene un poco de culpa de que yo esté así.. pero no es por esa comida con altos contenidos de grasas, si no por...

Los ojos del mayor comenzaron a abrirse mucho más de lo que deberían, casi pareciendo que no tenía parpados, estaba completamente sorprendido por esas palabras : Gilbert, que el otro estuviera gordo, no por culpa de la chatarra.. obvio que sabía la respuesta, fué rápidamente por todas sus armas : pistolas de mano, navajas, escarpelo, balas de repuesto, metralletas, bombas, cuchillas, bombas de humo, bombas de fuego, etc.

-¡Roderich Eldestein!

Aquel grito casi se escuchaba hasta Rusia, con decir que quebró cualquier vidrio de la casa, desde las ventanas hasta la taza que tenía en manos el menor. Puso los pelos de punta a Roderich, sabía que esa expresión tendría, optó rápidamente por tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo del sitio tan rápido como Italia le enseñó. Llegando así en segundos a su casa, ni cerró la puerta por la prisa, se ocultó bien en su recamara cerrando con llave el lugar.

-"Sabía que no debía de decirle.."- pensó, tragó saliva esperando que no le encontrara pero...

La puerta se había oído abrirse de par en par, se escucharon pasos fuertes hasta llegar a la habitación del austriaco casi derribando la puerta, entró el suizo bastante furioso, tomó al menor tirandolo al suelo poniendosele encima, comenzando a subir su ropa.

*Fin del Flash back*

Después de haberle contado todo eso al prusiano, se quedó aún más confundido, no sabía ni que decir, el suizo sólo negó cruzado de brazos aún mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-Mein gott, Gilbert.. mira que darle de tomar cerveza para hacerlo engordar ¡Eso si que no te lo perdono!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, más Gilbert y Roderich que se miraban fijamente como no entendiendo bien a lo que se refería el rubio. Austria se levantó y bajó la ropa, ahora entendía el por qué comenzaba a casi desnudarlo, para ver si era cierto que tenía esa pansita por la cerveza.

Prusia no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas por el comentario, haciendo que se retorciera de la risa en el suelo, en minutos cobró conciencia y casi llorando de la risa, se levantó para explicarle.

-Haber enano ¿Crees que le dí litros de braüs al señorito para que tuviera esa pansa? Nein, ore-sama le da cosas que el quiere, además de que no soporta ni dos cervezas, kesesese~

-¿Ah? ¿Entonces por qué está así? Dijo que no le dabas tampoco cosas chatarra...

-Vash.. eso es lo que trataba de explicarte pero.. comenzaste a ponerte alterado por tus suposiciones. Verás, estoy así por que..

-Espera un hijo mío, una personita awesome de ore-sama~ -interrumpió el albino-

Aquel molesto silencio volvió a reinar, Zwingli no sabía ni que decir, estaba shockeado, dejó caer sus armas al suelo, puso los ojos en blanco y balbuseó un momento.

-¿C-Cómo es posible eso?.. Oh gott.. F-Felicidades.. supongo..

Y así como terminó en shock, salió de aquella casa, pensando que era mejor idea que estuviera rellenito por comida y no por otra cosa. Los germanos se quedaron primero callados, luego rieron por su actitud, justo lo que esperaban de Ludwig y Vash, sabían que al principio lo tomarían por mucha sopresa, pero se acostumbrarían a la idea. Negaron aún con esa sonrisa, fueron mejor bien juntos y abrazados a la sala esperando a que la hungrara llegara, seguro que querría escuchar esa tremenda experiencia.

* * *

LOL! xD pobre Vash, creo que se traumó más que Lud, pero ya se acostumbrará a la idea de ser tío~

Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus Reviews, quejas, sugerencias, es bienvenido.

Danke por seguir esta historia y seguiré actualizando.

T-chao~


	6. Compras, mini heros y sorpresas awesome

Una nueva mañana se presentaba para esta pareja, ahora sin problemas, dejando al lado a los sorpresivos tíos y demás amigos que fueron informados, con sus respectivos shocks. Ahora se encargaban de un nuevo problema, el comprar las cosas para el pequeño señorito prusiano, aunque para cualquier pareja, esto era algo tranquilo y facil, pero para estos dos, era todo un lío; puesto que Gilbert quería una cosa como : cruces teutonas, mantas blancas con cruces, espadas, etc, cualquier cosa relacionada con su país, armas, y cosas 'awesome' según él, como una mini guitarra eléctrica. Pero en cambio, Roderich quería : un mini piano, trajes elegantes, artículos de pintura, música y demás. No concordaban mucho en eso, así que con ayuda de Elizabeta, fueron poniendose de acuerdo en las respectivas elecciones, así encontrándose ahora en una usual tienda infantil.

-Kesesese, C'mon señorito ¡Vamos a comprarle esta increíble guitarra! -señalandole una guitarra pequeña acústica-

-Te he dicho mil veces que no, vamos a comprarle mejor un piano pequeño o un teclado -respondió-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si es una guitarra acústica.. digo, tampoco quiero que mi pequeño awesome se vuelva un aburrido mini señorito que me lanze pianos. -infló sus mejillas infantilmente por eso-

-Eres un niño, Gilbert. Deberías ponerte a pensar en su futuro, quiero que sea un gran músico o artísta, por eso deseo comprarle este tipo de cosas, no guitarras eléctricas, espadas, armas o cosas así para volverlo un...¿Cómo podría decirlo elegantemente? Ah sí.. un Gilbert. -sonrió un poco por eso-

-Claro, Claro, señorito podrido.. lo que tú digas

Así fue Gilbert hasta la sección de ropa, donde su emoción aumentó al encontrar unas ropas estilo rockeras, otras con bastante estilo awesome según él. Casi por inercia fue hasta aquellas ropas a escojer bastante emocionado unos jeans, playeras blancas, negras, con estampados, tenis awesome, entre otras cosas, puso todo en una cesta para luego comprarla aparte sin que el otro se diera cuenta, ya con una buena sonrisa en su rostro, iba a ir de regreso con el castaño, hasta que vió un enorme pollito de peluche, ¡Definitivamente su hijo debía tener eso!.

-Oh mein gott ¡Danke! -corrió hasta aquel peluche que al casi tenerlo completamente en sus manos, fue tomada otra extremidad de éste por un niño- Wait, ore-sama vió este awesome peluche antes que tú, mocoso...

-¡No soy un mocoso! ¡Y yo lo ví mucho antes que tú! -respondiendole aquel pequeño sacandole la lengua- ¡Es mío!

Y así fue la discución durando un buen rato, por otra parte, Roderich estaba comprando botellas de biberones, leche en polvo, vitaminas, pañales y demás, al decidir volver con el albino, vió eso.

-...¿Estás peleando con un niño por un peluche? -mirando un tanto curioso a su menor-

-¡No es un peluche común, Señorito! -jalandolo- ¿Qué no ves? ¡Es un perfecto y awesome Gilbird! -volviendo a jalar- ¡Dame eso, mocoso!

-¡No!¡No te lo daré! -lo soltó un momento para ponerse una mini capita- ¡Por que soy el hero! -lanzandosele para quitárselo-

-Esa mirada... y esa frase.. -susurró el austriaco- ¿Hero? -"Será hijo de ese..."-

-¡Alex ! -gritó una voz algo chillona- ¿Qué te dije de separarte de tu padre? -cargandole- hm?

-"Lo sabía!"- Guten..tag, Arthur. -saludandole- Se me hacía parecido a tí, me imagino.. quien es el padre.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Es el hijo del cejotas! -levantandose y sacudiendose- con razón es tan molesto... cof y tsundere.. cof kesese

Austria no pudo evitar propinarle un buen zape a su pareja por eso, se acercó al pequeño pidiendole disculpas, del mismo modo hizo que el albino lo hiciera, al igual que Arthur con su mini hero.

-Ah.. w-whatever, yo.. tengo que buscar a ese idiota de américa que seguro anda con sus comics.. -suspira- T-Chao.. Roderich and..-lanzandole una mirada fija- Albino idiota..

-Ja, llevate a esa cosa lejos de mi, bitte~ -le devolvió una sonrisa ladina- Vamos, señorito, tenemos que volver a casa.

-P-Pero si recíen acabamos de llegar.. y sólo tenemos algunas cosas ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?

-Sólo quería comprar algo, vendremos después cuando no haya niños tsunderes con complejo de héroes roba Gilbirds.. -tomandole del brazo- vamos a pagar esto y volver a casa.

En cuestión de minutos terminaron por subir al auto, Roderich estaba un tanto confuso de la actitud del menor ¿Qué tramaba ahora? Así como era él, debían de tardarse horas en elegir las cosas para su pequeño, ya que el es demaciado estricto con las cosas que elige dependiendo de su 'Awesomeidad'. Llegaron a casa, bajaron las cosas, Gilbert le dijo a Roderich que iba a estar haciendo algo en la planta tercera con west, por lo que haría un poco de ruido y no deseaba ser molestado, a lo que el castaño asintió quedandose en la planta baja con Elizabeta, hablando de como debían de cuidar al bebé, cuales serían sus horas de comer, como debían de bañarlo etc, mientras tomaban una relajante taza de café. Pasaron así las horas, inclusive días (!), por lo que Rod tuvo que quedarse en casa de Eli por unas dos semanas, ya que el ruido que hacían esos dos alemanes en la planta alta era muy alto. Al final, en la 2da semana y media, Prusia llamó a Hungría para avisarle que fueran ambos ya de nuevo a casa, al parecer todo estaba normal por fuera.. pero por dentro era otra cosa.

-Bitte, Eli. Deja que sólo Rod suba conmigo, tu quedate en la planta baja con west. -tomó así de la mano al austriaco para comenzar a subir-

[...]

-Está bien... -mientras tanto ella y Alemania se quedaron en la sala- ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo todo este tiempo? -sirviendole té-

-Ah.. Aniki me pidió un favor, supongo que ya lo tenía planeado, sólo me dió indicaciones -tomó la taza- danke

-Pero, no me digas que te pidió hacerle una habitación especial para sus cosas masoquistas.. -sonriendo histérica- no, espera..si se mete allí con Rod.. no es tan mala idea~ -volviendo a sonreir y reír con esa característica fujoshi-

-No.. es otra cosa -miró la taza, sonrió-

[...]

En mientras, Austria y Prusia estaban aún subiendo por las escaleras. Gilbert sostenía una sonrisa satisfactoria y Austria una expresión curiosa y nerviosa ¿Qué le habrá tenido preparado?. Al llegar, el albino le dió una llave blanca con contorno violeta para abrir una puerta del mismo color, Roderich se sorprendió de ver esa habitación, puesto que antes no estaba, tomó la llave y abrió, dejandose ver así, una enorme habitación blanca con violeta, ligero azúl y negro. Una cuna enmedio con las banderas de Austria y Prusia pegadas en la pared, unos estantes donde estaban las cosas antes compradas, un mueble donde estaba la ropa comprada, estantes para libros, una pequeña guitarra, un piano, habían bastantes juguetes por regalo de Ludwig, Vash, Feliciano, Antonio, Francis, Eli, entre otros enterados, habían también cuadros de fotografías de todos, un gran letrero que decía "Próximamente la llegada de una personita awesome!", una alfombra con un Gilbird y varios adornos de esta misma ave. Toda la habitación era bastante hermosa.

-Perdona si te hice esperar.. y te saqué de casa, kesese.. pero intenté hacer esto lo antes posible,por eso le pedí ayuda a west.

-G-Gilbert... t-tú.. gran obaka-san!

-¿Hm? Oh claro, ya sabes.. me la paso trabajando día y noche en esto y comienza a insultarme...

Antes de que el otro siguiera diciendo algo, Rodrich ya se había adelantado a darle un gran beso, abrazándole por el cuello, a lo que Gilbert correspondió abrazandole por la cintura, atrayendolo un poco hacia él.

-Ich liebe dich, Obaka-san~

-Ich liebe dich auch, meister faul~

-Gut, Gilbert, después de esto, apesar de que hiciste un ruido del demonio y me tuve que quedar en casa de una dama..

-Ah claro, era demaciado bello para ser cierto.. ¿Cuál es mi castigo?

-Tienes exáctamente cuarenta y cinco minutos para tomar Viena, es una orden.

-Kesese~ Ja, Mein meister faul~

De este modo fue cargando estilo princesa al otro, llevandolo a la habitación del austriaco para... comenzar una WW4 en esa cama.

* * *

Sí.. tenía que subir el cap antes de que se acabara el mes y matenme por no ponerlos pronto D':

Cof cof pero Gut, metí al mini del usuk para darle algo nuevo xD, Espero les haya gustado este nuevo cap, que me andaban pidiendo que fueran ya a comprar las cosas del mini ~

Quejas, dudas, sugerencias, alagos a mi persona~ por Review o MP, todo es bienvenido

Se les quiere y pasen buenas mini vacaciones!

T-chao~


	7. El premio de Gilbert (Hard)

**Advertencia: **

Episodio awesome con lemon, sí, ya se les hizo tener su episodio lemonesco(?)  
no habrá gran cosa, pero lo haré por que ya andaban pidiéndome mucho time este cap.

Si te gusta el Lemon (Yaoi Hard), adelante, a leer! x3  
but, si pasas de eso, te espero en el próximo episodio ~

¡PruAus!

* * *

Gilbert llevó cargando al señorito austriaco hasta la habitación de ambos, lo recostó cuidadosamente en la cama, acto seguido fue a cerrar bien la puerta y las ventanas, poner algo de música de Mozart, encender unas velas, ahora si,nadie los interrumpiría. Por fin después de un largo tiempo el prusiano tendría su recompensa, y eso le agradaba, más ese tipo de recompensas con su señorito.

-¿Seguro de que quieres hacerlo?  
-¿Por qué preguntas tanto? Estaré bien, sólo hazlo, es una orden.  
-Ja, mein meister faul.

De algún modo le preocupaba su vientre del otro, pero tampoco se haría del rogar, era el momento para poder "comerse" a ese austriaco. Se subió a la cama quedando arriba del mayor, le fue desabotonando la camisa con la boca, una vez teniendo su pecho descubierto pasó a lamerle lentamente desde el cuello hasta los pezones, dejando delinear esa lengua, concentrándose en ciertos puntos para morder, chupar, hasta dejar esas bellas marcas que le reconocían como propiedad prusiana. Su mano se deslizaba al compás sobre las piernas ajenas, tocándolas, apretando esos muslos ahora, tanto que esas caricias fueron un deguste de placer para el azabache, Prusia se dirigió hasta el oído del otro susurrándole "_Sie werden in Genuss begeistern,mein liebe" _.

Y ahora sí, comenzaría a actuar, abrió las piernas del austriaco situándose entre ellas, le terminó de quitar la camisa, de igual manera hizo lo mismo con la suya, al estar ambos desnudos de la parte de arriba, tomó las manos del otro para que tocara todo su torzo albino, suave, frío, deslizó aquellas pequeñas manos hasta el vientre, acto que puso totalmente colorado al sonrió por eso, le encantaba ver ese rubor, no de vergüenza, si no de perversión. Una de las manos del austriaco paró cerca de su boca, tomó dos de sus dedos los cuales se metió leve a la boca, lamiéndolos suavemente,mientras en segundos se optó por bajar más hasta arrodillarse frente a la cama, teniendo las piernas del mayor en sus hombros, le desabotonó aquella prenda con las manos y bajó el cierre con la boca, se deshizo de eso arrojándolo por allí, ahora solo quedaba en boxers, se relamió los labios comenzando ahora a lamer por la parte de la entrepierna, empezando con esas lamidas torturadoras, luego las caricias en las piernas, apretones, medio mordiscos, Roderich estaba que jadeaba al sentir todo eso. Tanto era lo que sentía que en un dos por tres, Viena comenzaba a notarse sobresalir sobre esos boxers.

Era una perfecta oportunidad para quitarle los boxers, quitarse los pantalones y el resto de ropa, y atacar Viena, pero no, aquel prusiano torturaría a su pareja, oh sí, y ahora mucho más que tenía inspiración al verle como estaba, tenía una perfecta vista, el azabache rojo de sus mejillas, los pezones levantados, el sudor comenzando a aparecer, ese vientre que hasta hacía buen encaje y ahora el despertar allí abajo, gott, era para comérselo enterito ahora, o mejor aún, para hacer que eso fuera mejor ¿Cómo? Logrando escuchar los sonidos que más le gustan a Gilbert, esos gemidos intensos del mayor. Sonrió ladino,le fue bajando poco a poco los boxers, hasta quitárselos, vió aquella extremidad despierta, la tomó en manos, después poco a poco la fue metiendo en su boca, lamiendo como solo los Weillschmidts saben , es decir, ni siquiera en este tipo de acciones, Francia se les comparaba.

-Ahhh! G-Gilbert..n-no hagas eso..!  
-¿Hm? ¿Por que lo dices? ¿No te gusta? Pero si te retuerces del placer ~ kesese  
-O-Obaka-san.. Ahh..t-tu boca es tan..ng.. me hace sentir.. Ahh!  
-"Eso es señorito, gime para mi, saca esos gemidos excitantes solo para mi" pensó, volvió a meter en su boca-

Continuó así un buen tiempo hasta que ahora si, sintió al otro estar bien preparado, ya le había hecho de todo, le había lamido toda parte de su ser, mordido, chupado, dejado marcas, era el momento de poner algo de acción para él. Se quitó sus pantalones y boxers, obviamente se notaba que esos cinco metros prusianos estaban igual que Viena, listos para comenzar una "batalla".-¿Listo señorito? Aquí voy- Avisó, al instante esos metros fueron entrando uno por uno, el primero hacía al otro jadear, el segundo gemir, el tercero aferrarse salvajemente a las sábanas, el cuarto lo hacía gritar y el quinto lo hizo arquearse, jadear, gemir y sentir el inmenso placer dentro. El albino siguió con la misma sonrisa al verle así, se mantuvo un tiempo de ese modo, hasta que minutos luego comenzaron esas embestidas, primero fueron leves, luego medias, normales y fuertes, la cama estaba que rechinaba a cada segundo, parecía que se iba a romper de un momento a otro, se podía oír los gemidos de Roderich en toda la habitación, daban un eco excelente, cosa que gratificó al prusiano poniéndolo aún más duro de lo que estaba, dándole energía para seguir con lo suyo mientras el mayor le pedía más y más a gritos, sin negarse para nada, le dió lo que pedía, subió luego a besarle profundamente metiendo su lengua de improviso, jugando de este modo con la otra, eso hacía que ambos jadeos y gemidos se ahogaran, tan excitante les parecía.

Después de varias posiciones extra, Gilbert comenzó a sentir la entrada del mayor algo estrecha, lo que le avisaba que pronto el otro iba a terminar, el igual estaba a punto de hacerlo, por eso mismo aumentó la velocidad.

-¡Gilbert! ¡Ahh! ¡Voy a...voy a..!  
-Tsk...igual y-yo.. kesese.. ¿puedo hacerlo dentro de tí?  
-I-Idiota..lo preguntas a la l-ligera.. ¡Ahh! ¡hazlo!

Justamente al mismo tiempo ambos terminaron, uno dentro y el otro chorreando todo su abdomen, Prusia sacó lentamente su miembro de la entrada del mayor, se recostó a su lado mirándose su cuerpo todo arañado por el otro, si, aquellos arañazos, heridas y demás.. la mayoría eran de guerras, pero otras eran por culpa de cierto Austriaco. Volteó a verle como recuperaba el aliento después de ese inmenso grito que dió al final, notó como se abrazaba a el, le correspondió posando su brazo tras la cabeza del otro, le miró un rato-.

-Kesese~ no me digas que te cansaste ¡Pero si apenas llevamos una ronda!  
-Kono obaka sanga... -golpeándole su cabeza con el puño- Dame un respiro almenos.  
-Ouch.. antes no los necesitabas pero a lo mejor es por tu vientre,por eso te daré un descanso entonces~.  
-Hablando de eso.. ¿No crees que a lo mejor vendrán dos? Digo.. terminaste haciéndolo dentro de mi..Idiota.  
-Tú me diste permiso -ladeando la mirada- Calma, señorito podrido, si vienen dos ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Hay que cuidarlos  
-Aveces ni te reconozco hablando así -sonrió- bien, eso haremos... ah, y otra cosa ¿Crees que Eli nos haya escuchado? Creo que grité bastante fuerte..  
-Ahaha...haha..Ja , Eli...dudo que te haya escuchado, ya sabes como es ella, seguro está en su habitación mirando fotos de animales o en el jardín cortando flores, es mein freunde, Rod, la conozco~  
-Eso era lo que me preocupaba, danke -suspiró aliviado- Gilbert...Ich liebe dich~  
-Ich liebe dich auch, Rod~

-Sí..¿Y a que hora dices que empezamos la siguiente ronda? kesese~  
-Obaka-san...

Y bien que conocía Gilbert a Eli, tanto eran freundes como decía que ocultaba la verdad a su pareja, y eso era que.. en realidad no estaba cortando flores o viendo fotos de animales, si no.. estaba en una habitación secreta, donde tenía varios televisores, computadoras y bocinas, sí, todo este tiempo estaba ella vigilando lo que hacían aquellos dos con un par de mini cámaras que había puesto no solo allí, si no en toda la casa, pues conoce bien a ambos, y sabe queno solo lo hacen en la recamara. Hungría ahora estaba feliz con esa cinta que grabó, la guardaría como tesoro por ser "edición especial", su rostro rojo como tomate de Antonio y ojos brillantes de fujoshi eran un poema, estaba mas que feliz, claro lo vería otra véz, pero no dejaría escapar las otras rondas, dejaría la cámara grabando y luego los vería. Ahora ¿Por que Gilbert deja grabar eso a Eli? Simple, el le deja, ella le da videos a cambio de todo lo que hace Rod, más de los videos cuando está en situaciones kawai o en la ducha.

-Buen trabajo, Gilbert, te dije que ambos tendríamos un final feliz~

* * *

Glosario:  
º _Sie werden in Genuss begeistern, mein liebe. (Alemán)_ : Te deleitarás en el placer, mi amor.

Guten tag!

Omg! Hungría...sigo diciendo, pasa los videos! xD  
Episodio subido bien tarde..I know, ya lo tenía preparado, pero algo pasó que se borró y :Fuuuu: a volverlo a hacer -w-u  
Espero les haya gustado, ya saben : Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, pedidos, alagos a mi persona. Dejen un Review o MP respectivo.

T-chao~~


	8. ¡Kugelmugel!

Pasando el resto de los meses y unos cuantos días extra, al fin llegaba el anhelado día ¡Ya estaba por nacer aquel bebé!. Todos estaban en la sala de espera casi comiéndose las uñas, habían pasado horas y horas desde que Roderich había entrado a aquella sala con el doctor; Gilbert al parecer era el más nervioso, ya que por el emplear un método distinto al parto, no podían permitirle estar allí, solo esperar con los demás, eso lo tenía desesperado, estaba caminando de allí para allá, casi arrancándose el cabello, medio maldiciendo y casi casi arañando las paredes y la puerta ¡Le urgía ver a su austriaco! Tenía miedo de que le hicieran algo mal o que saliera algo mal, le ponía inquieto el pensar que podría que Rod tuviera una consecuencia por eso o que su bebé no naciera como es debido.

- ¡Demonios Gilbert! ¡Calmate!

- No puedo Calmarme, enano idiota… Ya pasaron horas y no he tenido noticias… Sé que son doctores conocidos de la militarizada… pero… ¡Ahhh! ¡Maldición! ¡Déjenme ver a mi señorito!

- ¡Aniki, calmate! –abrazándolo por la espalda separándole de la puerta- ¡Solo espera un poco más!

- ¡West! ¡Ya pasó mas tiempo del que decían los libros de Eli! ¡Quiero ver a Rod!

- Por ser cuestiones distintas al parto de una mujer, puede que tarde más ¡Solo quédate quieto!

- ¡Nein, nein, nein! –moveteandose- ¡Sueltame, west! ¡Derribaré esa puerta y tendré noticias por mi mismo del meister!

- V-Vee… ¿Todo va a estar bien, Señorita Hungría?

- ¡Hehehe, claro que sí Feli-chan, no te preocupes

El silencio reinó nuevamente al ver la puerta abrirse, el doctor estaba saliendo de esta, traía un porta papeles donde leía algunos diagnostico, dirigió luego la mirada a los otros, se quedó serio un momento, le llamó solo a Gilbert, pidiéndole que lo siguiera; el albino tragando saliva lo siguió, estaba ahora más nervioso, esa seriedad del doctor lo había sacado de onda ¿Y si siempre si había pasado algo malo? No, no… no era momento de pensar en cosas negativas, ya mejor le rezaba con todo a Fritz.

Una vez llegando a la otra sala anexada, vió al austriaco en una recamara, acostado en una camilla con un bultito envuelto en un cobertor azul Prusia.

- ¿Qué pasa, Gilbert? ¿No quieres conocer a tu hijo? Ven, siéntate ~

Prusia acercándose con lentitud, acató las palabras del azabache, se sentó con cuidado al lado de él, en la camilla, con cuidado y hasta con las manos temblorosas, fue descubriendo el rostro de aquella pequeña criatura. Abrió bien sus ojos, admiró estupefacto cada facción, su bebé era igual albino, con ojitos color lila, piel suave, con un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo; definitivamente, lo más hermoso que había visto, y sin poder aguantarse más, soltó la sonrisa enorme que tenía, lo cargó viéndolo bien, unas pequeñas lagrimas se le salieron de felicidad, recordó cuando tenía así en brazos a su hermano, sonrió más.

- ¡Kugelmugel! ¡Vas a ser tan awesome como tu padre! ¡Kesesese! ~

- ¿Hm? ¿Kugelmugel? Increíble que ya hayas escogido un nombre

- ¡Ja! Ore-sama hizo todos los sacrificios de un buen padre, sabía que escogerías un nombre aburrido, así que me encargué de tomar uno único y awesome como yo ~

- Obaka-san… Ich liebe dich ~

- Kesese Ich liebe dich auch, Rod. Danke por darme este increíble regalo ~

Sin esperar más, se acercó dándole un beso, abrazándolo poco después , situó al pequeño en medio par apoder observarlo ambos, este solo se quedaba serio un rato, pero en cuanto veía que nuevamente comenzaban a tener sus "discusiones" sobre las compras de esa vez o lo que le iban a enseñar cada uno terminando al final con un beso, el solo reaccionaba con una risa, moviendo sus piernitas y brazos un poco.

Un tiempo más tarde, salió Gilbert luciendo como el hombre más feliz de la tierra dándoles la noticia a los demás, ellos saltaban hasta de alegría y alivio, incluyendo a Lud y Vash. Dentro de poco fueron todos a ver a la "mami" con el pequeño, dándole felicitaciones y jugando con el menor.

-2 semanas más tarde-

Roderich volvió a casa junto con su hijo, ya estaba todo normal otravéz. Eli ayudaba en las mañanas a prepararles el desayuno a los padres, Ludwig les enviaba luego juguetes creados por el mismo, Feliciano&Lovino les enviaban igual comida y carreolas, Vash les ayudaba en la seguridad dándoles unos radios para comunicarse con el bebé, Francis&Antonio que igual se enteraban mandaban papillas o alimento nutricional para bebés, Lily les hacía luego con tejidos sencillos unos trajesitos, entre otras cosas que ayudaban los demás.

Para agradecer más a Fritz, el bebé no era de esos que lloraban mucho o necesitaban atención las 24/7 hrs haciendo desvelar a los padres, era tranquilo, lloraba solo cuando tenía hambre o necesitaba un cambio, pero la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en silencio, relajándose por el piano de su mami y las historias de su padre. El cual, justamente esa noche, le contaba otra historia del pasado, pero cambiando los finales, antes eran "Y así, yo el magnifico Prusia resolví todo" pero ahora "Y así fue como el awesome hijo de ore-sama, kugelmugel, resolvió todo".

- Eso fue todo de la historia, duerme bien… -susurró al ver como tanto la madre quien lo cargaba como el hijo se habían dormido- Creí que después de todo lo que pasé hace años… mi separación con mi hermano… la perdida de territorio, las torturas… iba a terminar mal, pero..

En ese momento, se quedó fijando la mirada en la ventana abierta, veía como en flash back cuando Fritz lo cuidó, educó y lo hizo fuerte, volvió a sonreir, notó a la perfección como si el espíritu de Fritz estuviera tras suyo.

- Tenías razón… no podía darme por vencido –volvió la mirada a los otros dos- Definitivamente, esta fue la llegada de una personita awesome ~

Durmió.

* * *

_Ola k asen? :3 xD_

Seh me tardé años de los años en poner ese cap corto... les pido disculpas por eso, la escuela no me dejaba vivir Dx  
Aunque ya salí de vacaciones! *-* Así que trataré de seguirle más seguido a este y otros fics que igual tengo incompletos uwu

_Aún me faltan... como dos o tres caps más owo . Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic y enviarme esos awesome reviews TwT_

_P.D: Hablando de eso, les tomé la idea de poner a Kugelmugel como su hijo.. aunque ya lo tenía leve en mente xD  
P.D 2: Sigan enviandome sus sugerencias, quejas, aclaraciones o dudas en MP Respectivo o Review ~ _

_T-chao! 3 _


End file.
